A controlled, radomized trial comparing immunotherapy to chemistry in stage I and stage II malignant melanoma has been intitated. At total of 181 patients have entered the trial, which is closed to further accrual of patients. Preliminary evaluation of data has demonstrated no signigicant effect of adjuvant therapies on clinical course.